


Baby you can have it both ways

by orphan_account



Series: The Genderswap Series [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Female!Luke, Genderswap, M/M, Other, side malum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke turns into a girl and Ashton really doesn't mind.<br/>That's basically all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby you can have it both ways

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo...  
> I hope everybody likes this.  
> I really wanted to write more smut but that might follow another day...

Luke woke up with Ashton’s chest firmly pressed against his back, an arm draped over his waist and their legs intertwined beneath the blankets. Despite Luke being taller, he loved being the little spoon, loved feeling save in the drummer’s embrace.   
Luke could tell his boyfriend was waking up, his thumb was caressing the skin beneath his fingers lazily and his breathing got slightly faster.   
“Luke, why are you wearing a wig?” The boy sleepily mumbled.   
“What?” Luke asked, still too tired to properly think.   
“Well, how else would you explain the hair in my mouth?”   
Luke felt shifting behind him, and he could tell Ash was sitting up, his eyes still on the younger boy.  
The singer rolled on his back to face his boyfriend, the older boy’s eyes growing big as he did so.   
“What” Luke asked once again.  
“You... you’ve got boobs”  
Luke, who still wasn’t fully awake looked down at himself, knowing for sure the eldest was just messing with him.   
What he saw though was definitely not what he had expected. On his naked chest was a pair of boobs; Quite big boobs.   
“The fuck” was all he could say.   
The boy didn’t have time to look at the rest at his body, for he saw Ashton watching him with hungry eyes and reaching out to grab one of his breasts.   
“Nice” the eldest muttered as he played with it for a while, his thumb moving over the nipple.   
The boy looked down to see his lover’s large hand moving over his chest, and it was only then he noticed his long hair, falling in front of his face.  
“Fuck.” he muttered, reaching out to move it behind his ear and he propped himself up a bit so he could look over his breasts to see his crotch. Ashton got it immediately, his fingers travelling down Luke’s now small frame and pulling down his pyjama pants and boxers a bit.  
Luke started panicking when his manhood wasn’t there.   
“No, this is not happening, this is not real. Ashton please tell me I am still dreaming”  
The older boy tried really hard to hide his excitement, understanding very well how creepy this was for the younger boy, but Luke could see it in his eyes, knew him good enough to look right through him.  
Ashton pinched the boy’s side. “Did that hurt?” He asked while he did so. Luke squeezed his eyes shut and nodded. He was definitely not dreaming.

What was happening to him? He seriously felt like crying right now, something he usually never did. Maybe he was a girl on the inside too. Or maybe this was just fucking weird.

  
The two young boys stayed silent for a while, both of them taking in Luke’s new body. The youngest got up to look in the mirror, his pyjama pants too big and hanging low in his hips. Once he was in front of the mirror, he was met with a complete different person, yet he could easily recognise himself. His hair was long, almost covering his breasts completely, his shoulders and whole body in general was slimmer. His eyes were still the same blue colour, his eyelashes longer and darker and his skin smooth as a baby’s.   
Suddenly Ashton was behind him, his arms wrapping around his waist, pulling the singer against him and kissing his neck in order to calm him down.  
“You look hot” he said, meeting Luke’s eyes in the mirror. Ashton could easily rest his chin on Luke’s shoulder since he was a few inches shorter now.   
“Good thing you’re bi then” Luke chuckled bitterly.   
He turned around in his boyfriend’s strong arms, trying to ignore how his boobs were pressed against him and resting his small hands against his muscular torso. Maybe being smaller than Ash wasn’t so bad after all.   
“What happened to me?” He asked the older boy, knowing for sure he didn’t know the answer either.   
Ashton sighed and shrugged at the same time, rubbing soothing circles in his lover’s back, kissing him on the top of his head. 

  
“We should get dressed, Mike and Calum will be here in an hour and we’ve got quite some explaining to do” Ashton said after a little while of just standing there, taking in the situation.  
A fond smile crept up Ashton’s face as Luke looked at him in horror.   
“I’m not leaving the house like this! Hell, school starts in five days, I am not going to school looking like this.”  
“We’ll figure it out” Ashton kissed the younger boy once again, gently pushing Luke off of him.

 

\---

 

“Honey, I”m home!” Calum yelled from the other side of the door, and Luke could hear his keys opening it.   
Calum and Ashton shared a small apartment near campus, Michael and Luke had practically moved in as well, since their high school wasn’t too far away either.

He took a deep breath, trying to prepare himself for what was about to come.

Ashton winked at him, telling him without words that everything was going to be alright. The drummer was seated on the couch, his legs resting on it, Luke between them. Ashton’s hands were playing with Luke’s longer hair. They were slowly getting used to this, for as far that was possible. Ashton was still watching him with curious, yet dark eyes and he made a habit out of touching Luke’s boobs every other second but it was okay, really. Luke was wearing one of his own tank tops, but the holes on the side showed his boobs a bit and they were quite big, so they were really hard to hide since they didn’t own a bra. He was wearing one of Ashton’s jeans, they were still too big but it was better than his own pair.

“I should buy hair ties.” Luke mumbled, while two boys stumbled into the room.

Their eyes immediately landed on the blonde girl between Ashton’s legs, and the couple giggled at how confused they looked.

“Where’s Luke?”

“I’m right here.” He said, his voice still the same but a bit higher, his cheeks pink.

Michael and Calum both didn’t speak for a while, watching the two on the couch staring back at them.

“Is this a joke?” Calum asked eventually.

“Do you think that is Luke’s cousin?” Michael softly asked Calum. He had seen the resemblance as well and nodded at the younger boy.

“This is Luke.” Ashton spoke, his smile almost too big for his face. 

Michael was the first to move, walked around the apartment hoping to find his friend somewhere.

“You didn’t cheat on him, did you?”

“What, no! He’s right here, can’t you see?”

“It’s not funny Ash.” Michael said when he walked into the living room again.

“It’s really me guys. I don’t know what happened; I just woke up like this.”

“Prove it.”

Luke shrugged, got up from the couch, remembering he couldn’t lean forwards too much, otherwise his boobs would fall out – Michael would probably like that – and grabbed his guitar from his and Ashton’s bedroom.

“Tell me what to play.” He said, sitting down again, instrument in his lap.

“American idiot.”

“No, come on, everyone can play that.” 

Michael huffed.

“Wishing well, by Blink”

Luke started playing, singing along perfectly. He loved the way his voice sounded, it was feminine but still so much like his male voice. 

Calum’s mouth fell open as he stared at the girl, her hair hanging in front of her face as she played.

When the song was over, Luke got up and brought the guitar back, rocking his hips as he walked, knowing Michael and Ashton would appreciate it.

“Still doesn’t prove anything” Calum spoke up. Luke had expected for him to recognise him first, since they had known each other for twelve years now.

“Ask me anything.” Luke dared, getting a bit annoying by all of this. It was hard enough as it was.

“What toy did I steal from you the first time we met?”

“My red fire truck. You broke that by the way.” Luke rolled his eyes.

“And who was my first crush?” Calum continued.

“Jenny Foster. You wrote her a love letter before you could write and she turned you down because she couldn’t read it.” Luke chuckled, earning a giggle from both Ashton and Michael and a glare from Calum.

“Okay. So what happened to you?”

“Like I said, I don’t know; I just woke up like this.”

Michael and Calum finally sat down, both looking at Luke, taking his frame in.

Luke started blushing a bit, he really wasn’t used to this kind of attention.

Ashton started their TV, wanting to play some FiFa even though he didn’t like it. He knew Luke was uncomfortable and he wanted the boys to focus on something else.

 

\---

 

The boys got sick of FiFa after a little while; they had played it almost every day the last week. They were now watching a movie with pizza.

“Michael, stop staring at his boobs.” Calum spoke out of nowhere, and when Luke looked up to his friend, he was smirking at him, mumbling an apology before starting a discussion about whether Luke was a he or a she now.

Calum, Ashton and Luke all agreed on he, but the youngest told Michael he could say she if he wanted to, because there was a change they all had to get used to that, if Luke really didn’t change back.

Michael and Calum were both cuddled up on one side of the large sofa, Luke and Ashton on the other side. Ashton had bought hair ties in the afternoon and was now making a braid on Luke’s hair - he knew how to because of his sister.  The youngest was starting to understand what girls like about others playing with their hair, it felt really nice.

“Done. Let me see the front baby.” Ashton softly spoke, and Luke turned around so that his boyfriend could admire his work.

“You look beautiful.” The eldest leaned in for a kiss, his hand grabbing Luke’s cheek.

“So soft.” He whispered into the kiss.

“This is so weird.” Calum said from the other side of the couch, ruining the moment.

Ashton shot him an annoyed look but Luke settled against his chest, his fingers running up and down the boy’s tanned arm. He wasn’t watching the movie anymore; he was tired from everything that had happened.

 

“Bed?” Ashton whispered as Luke was fighting to keep his eyes open. He nodded, but he didn’t want to get up yet. It turned out he didn’t have too, he felt two arms wrapping around him and lifting him carefully, carrying him into their bedroom. Ashton paused for a bit, kicking the door shut with his foot.

“You’re so light.” The eldest noticed. He had carried Luke around before, but it a lot easier this time.

Luke was placed down on the bed and he laid back. He really wanted to keep his eyes open but he couldn’t.

The singer felt the bed dip, and he could tell Ashton was crawling towards him.

“You can’t sleep with your clothes on Lukey.” He told him.

“Hmm” was Luke’s response.

Ashton sighed once, and slowly started undressing his boyfriend, taking a little more time than necessary. The palm of his hand ghosted over Luke’s skin as he removed the boy’s top, revealing his new breasts once again. He let his fingers trail patterns over them, but Luke was too tired to react, so he removed the boy’s not so skinny jeans, leaving him in his boxers, which looked empty in the front.

The eldest stayed in place, admiring his lover’s female body before lying down beside him, pulling him close against his chest, brushing his hair away so he could snuggle his head against Luke’s neck. He pressed a soft kiss there.

“Love you Lukey.”

“Love you too” was the response, before he drifted off to sleep.

 

\---

 

 

Luke could’ve known he would wake up as a girl, and though he had hoped to be his old self again by now, he didn’t mind this body too much. Maybe it was because he now could find out what sex was like for girls and Ashton, since he was bisexual, could finally find out what it would be like to have sex with a girl. He had seen the way the eldest had watched him, had been staring at him as if he were a pray. Luke knew Ashton would wait for a sign from him, telling his boyfriend it was okay to make a first move. They both had to get used to this for a bit, though it was better than Luke had first expected. The breasts felt weird and it wasn’t fun being shorter and he really needed clothes his own seize - especially bras. But despite that, they were doing just fine. Off course it had only been one day and they hadn’t left the house yet.

Ashton had moved on his back during his sleep, and judging by the sounds that left his mouth, he was still asleep. Luke turned around, placed one arm on top of the boy’s torso and rested his head on his shoulder. He started placing soft kisses all around the boy’s neck and collarbone, the only reaction he got was Ashton holding his breath every now and then in his sleep.

“Ash, can we go shopping today?” Luke asked between kisses once the eldest was slowly waking up. Luke would’ve thought his feminine side was taking over, if he hadn’t liked shopping as a boy.

The drummer didn’t respond.

“Buy some lingerie for me…” he added, still caressing the tanned skin with his lips, and occasionally his tongue.

Ashton let out a soft groan, his eyes fluttering open and looking into Luke’s.

“Off course princess. Can we buy you a dress and heels too?” The youngest would’ve sworn Ashton was mocking him, if he hadn’t added the ‘if you are okay with that.’

“I’ll try it on but I can’t promise you anything just yet.” Luke answered truthfully, and Ashton nodded in acceptance. 

They were silent for a little while, Ashton’s eyes wandering over Luke’s body for the hundredth time.

“You know, I want my own Lukey back but I sure wouldn’t mind if it took a few days.” Ashton softly admitted.

“Me neither.”

Ashton’s lips were on his boyfriend’s at that, but they didn’t deepen the kiss. It was slow, yet passionate; Luke could feel Ashton’s love for him flowing right through it.

“Let’s get ready than, I can’t wait to see you in sexy lingerie.” Ashton giggled once they broke apart.

 

“Where are you two going?” Calum looked up from the couch and Luke could tell he still wasn’t used to his female roommate.

“Shopping for Luke.” Ashton said, and Michael looked up at that.

“Can we come?”

Ashton looked at Luke, who shrugged.

“Okay, but you two are not entering the lingerie store.” Ashton warned, turning around and missing the smirk that was on Michael’s face.

 

\---

 

The two couples walked into the first shop, and Luke really didn’t know where to start. He liked his black tank tops and his black skinny jeans, so he always went to the same stores. Michael and Ashton were both really into it, Calum and Luke following them like lost puppies.

“You’d say you two would be better at this, since you’re gay.” Michael chuckled softly, not wanting to drag any attention from people around.

“Yeah, but the two of you actually like girls, so you know what kind of clothes look good on them.” Calum defended himself - not that he actually needed to.

 

Luke got pushed into the fitting room by Michael, a large pile of clothes in his arms. He started with the things he was most comfortable with, jeans and shirts. They weren’t that much different from the ones he had at home, except they fit better.

Then he tried on some more colourful and feminine, low cut tops. He already knew he wasn’t going to buy them, but it was fun to see how he looked in it.

Michael wolf whistled at him when he showed his friends, the red-head earning a slap to his shoulder from his boyfriend.

“Honestly Calum, I don’t think he’s going to stop anytime soon if you don’t hit him harder.” Ashton encouraged his roommate, his eyes never leaving Luke.

“Hey, shut up, I thought you were on my sight.”

“Dude, you’re drooling over my boyfriend.”

“Girlfriend.”

“He’s still a boy.”

“Really? Down there?”

“No… On the inside.”

Luke was really glad there weren’t any people around to hear them right now. Weirdest conversation ever.

“Should I try on a dress?”

Michael and Ashton both nodded eagerly, and even Calum seemed to be enthusiastic.

“His legs are going to look so good in that.” He heard the raven-haired boy mutter once he had closed the curtain.

 

The youngest boy opened the curtain with red cheeks, his eyes looking at his own bare feet as he showed himself to his friends. The dress was all black, his boobs almost too big to fit in it - what was really starting to annoy him by the way.

The fabric stopped just a few inches above his knees and it felt so weird compared to jeans.

“Wow, you look… gorgeous.” Ashton smiled at him. Luke looked up at him, feeling a bit more confident in the item.

The eldest took a step closer the blonde, placing both his hands on his hips and looking down at his dressed body. Luke started blushing again and Ashton kissed his nose, making him chuckle.

“Twirl.” Michael commanded, ruining the moment. He was quite good at that.

Ashton took a step back though, giving Luke the space he needed. He twirled around and the dress lifted up a tiny bit, making him look like a graceful ballerina, the hair swinging around his head making it even better.

 

After Luke had tried on everything, they decided to buy five outfits - one of them was the black dress - for they didn’t know how long Luke would stay like this.

They also bought one pair of casual shoes and one pair of heels and some make up. Calum actually knew quite a lot about it. He said that was because of his sister – yeah right. Luke wasn’t really planning on wearing it often; he just wanted to know what he looked like with it on. Michael had said something about blackmail material, but Ashton had promised him that this was staying between the two of them.

Last but not least, they went to the Victoria’s Secret store, Calum and Michael both waiting outside; Calum because he didn’t want to go in and Michael because his friends wouldn’t let him.

“I would’ve never thought the two of us would ever be here together.” Luke mumbled, chuckling slightly. Ashton was holding Luke’s hand and guiding him through the store. One of the shop assistants smiled friendly at Luke and the boy thought of how fun it would be to work here and see all the couples walking in and out of the store.

Ashton stopped in front of some lace bras with matching knickers. Luke waited impatiently for him to pick something, for he couldn’t care less about it, as long as his boyfriend liked it. 

“Do you like the red one?” Ashton asked him.

“I like whatever you like.” Luke smiled, squeezing his hand a bit.

“But there’s so much choice.” Ashton giggled, his eyes wandering, taking in all the colours.

Luke was about to open his mouth to tell Ashton how unoriginal red, white and black were when the same shop assistant came up to them, asking them if she could help them.

“Yeah, we’re looking for something for my girlfriend.” Ashton smiled at the woman, the word ‘girlfriend’ unfamiliar on his tongue.

“I figured that much.” The woman winked.

“Your skin is quite pale, it’s really pretty. If I were you, I’d pick a light colour, like lilac, pink or blue.”

“I like blue.” The two boys said at the same time, giggling as they did.

“Well that was easy.” The woman smiled.

“What is your size?” she asked.

“Oh, I uh… I forgot.” Luke hoped she could just guess it, because he wasn’t wearing anything now and he really didn’t know how those cup sizes worked.

The woman handed him a few bras and told him to just try them on, Ashton smiling brightly at his boyfriend as he took the items from the woman.

He went into the fitting room, pulling of his shirt and staring at the bra, trying to figure out how it worked. He was pretty sure he couldn’t get it on behind his back, so he decided to just close it and pull it over his head. After trying on three different sizes, he found the right one.

“Ready?” Ashton asked impatiently, for the third time in just a few minutes.

“Yeah.”

“Can I see?”

“Not yet.” Luke grinned, though his boyfriend couldn’t exactly see it.

“Not fair.” The boy pouted, but Luke wasn’t buying it. He quickly removed the bra – he already didn’t like the feeling – and pulled on his shirt, exiting the small room quickly.

They bought a few basic bras in the right size and some underwear as well to get Luke through the week. Though the item wasn’t very comfortable, he knew he couldn’t keep walking around without it. His breasts actually hurt walking down the stairs and they jiggled way too much beneath his shirts, gaining too much attention from people around.

 

\---

 

Luke walked into the empty apartment. He had left Calum and Michael behind in the bar where they had spent the evening.

It had been fun, the two boys had helped him with his make-up and hair, and he had looked quite good. Black eyeliner and mascara were decorating his eyes, making the blue pop even more. He had worn black skinny jeans with a cute flannel blouse. He had buttoned it up completely, but it didn’t really succeed in hiding his boobs and several strangers had called him out on that. He finally understood why girls were so annoyed by catcalls.

Two dudes and one girl had tried to get his number, and the girl had succeeded, even though it was by accident. She had been flirting with Luke for quite a while, and he had told her he was gay, as per usual, forgotten completely that he was now a girl, and saying he was gay would mean he was into girls. Her number was on a piece of paper, shoved inside his pocket, but he wasn’t planning on calling her anytime soon. He actually had different plans. 

Ashton would come home from work within thirty minutes, so Luke had enough time to get ready.

He got undressed and grabbed the blue lace bra and knickers, changing into them and watching himself in the mirror. He felt cute, and quite confident, knowing Ashton was practically going to be drooling over him in less than twenty minutes. He grabbed the dress and heels and put them on. Damn, how did girls walk on these things? Luke was sure now; girls really did have it harder. And he was probably the only person on this earth who could truthfully say it, since he had been both.

He tried to straighten his hair a bit and finally sat down on the bed, waiting impatiently for the fun to begin.

Calum and Michael had both found out what he had been planning, so they had promised to leave the couple alone for a while; turned out his friends actually _could_ be nice some times.

 

“Luke?” It was Ashton’s voice.

The youngest could hear Ashton’s back dropping to the floor and footsteps into the living room.

“Luke, are you home?”

“Yeah, I’m in here.” He finally called, his nerves taking over. He had told himself there was no reason to get nervous. He and Ashton had had sex many times before; this was just going to be a bit different.

“Hey, what are you doing back so ear- oh.” The eldest stopped dead in his tracks once Luke came into his view. He was now standing in front of their bed, his posture not as sexy and confident as he had wanted.

“You look gorgeous baby.” Ashton spoke softly, stepping closer to his boyfriend and grabbing his waist. Their faces were now on the same level, thanks to the heels and Ashton reached forwards, closing the distance between them.

“It’s so weird that you’re not tall anymore.” Ashton mumbled against the singer’s lips.

The two of them lazily kissed for a little while, Luke gaining confidence in the progress and deepening the kiss, his tongue moving over Ashton’s plump lower lip. The eldest tasted of coffee; he always did after work, for he claimed he could not survive four hours there without caffeine.

Luke started moving the two of them towards the bed, his arms holding on to Ashton’s shoulders for dear life, afraid he’d fall if he didn’t.

They stopped once Ashton’s legs hit the bed, and Luke pushed him gently, the eldest letting himself fall back on the soft mattress.

There was a glint in his eyes, showing Luke – as well as the bulge in his jeans – that he was up for whatever was going to happen that night.

Luke kicked of his shoes, relieved they were now free, and climbed on top of his boyfriend. It probably didn’t look very lady-like in his dress, but he straddled him and moved down to kiss him on top of his nose with a smile on his face, his hair hanging in the way. Ashton reached out his hand to brush it behind Luke’s ear, his hand resting on the younger boy’s cheek afterwards.

“I love you.” Luke said, before Ashton got the change to say it.

“I love you too.” Ashton smiled up at him.

They kissed, but only for a second or five, before Luke left the bed.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Ashton raised his eyebrows at the boy playfully.

“Wanna strip for you.” Was all Luke said. He left the room to put on a playlist he had made earlier that night. When he walked back into the bedroom, Ashton was half naked on the bed, his tight jeans open and his cock already out, his hand lazily moving up and down as he waited for Luke to do something.

The two boy’s giggled when Luke started moving to the beat, Luke because he was a bit embarrassed and Ashton because his boyfriend was just so fucking cute.

Luke’s left hand moved up to remove a strap of his dress from his shoulder, letting it rest against his upper arm. Ashton stopped giggling when Luke finally unzipped his dress and pulled it off of him. He stood there in nothing but the blue lace underwear and Ashton’s dark eyes were following his every move.

“Fuck, you look so damn good Luke.”

The youngest walked over to the bed and bent down to kiss Ashton, his small hand on his cheek, caressing his stubbly skin like he had forgotten what it felt like.

Their tongues met and after letting them dance inside their mouths for a while, Luke pulled away, only to straddle his lover once again.

Ashton’s huge hands automatically found their rightful place; Luke’s hips.

His face was just inches away from the boy’s breasts and he really couldn’t resist anymore. His hand moved up to open the bra, hungry eyes watching it fall from the boy’s body, revealing his pink nipples and beautiful full breasts. He moved forward and sucked one nipple into his mouth, his tongue twirling around it. The eldest watched as Luke threw his head back, experiencing something he thought he never would. Ashton cupped the breast that wasn’t in his mouth his one hand, his other hand on Luke’s hip again, one finger brushing over the pretty lace there.

While the eldest played with Luke’s boobs, Luke started grinding down on him a bit, he got the same feeling whenever he got hard, but he obviously didn’t have an erection; it was like thousands of butterflies were going through him, telling him he needed some friction down there.

Ashton got the hint and the hand that was on his hip moved a bit so his thumb could rub Luke’s clit over his knickers. Luke let out a shaky breath, the feeling unfamiliar, yet it felt an awful lot like someone touching the head of his dick.

“You know that girls can cum several times in a row, right?” Luke looked down at a smirking Ashton and nodded. He was so up for this.

Ashton kept rubbing his thumb, but he had to let go of Luke’s boob when the youngest leaned back to grab the drummer’s cock, stroking it while pushing her hips closer to Ashton’s hand, needing more pressure.

“You look so fucking hot.” Ashton told him, his mouth hanging open because of Luke’s touch; it just wasn’t enough.

The youngest let go of the boy’s dick only moments later, leaning down to kiss the whimpering boy, his arm trapped between their bodies. Ashton decided to stop touching Luke as well; he could tease just as well as Luke could.

Luke didn’t react to it though; he simply got up from where he had been straddling Ashton and crawled to the end of the bed. He moved the older boy’s legs so that he could fit between them, brushing his hair to one side and lowering himself so he could kitten lick the head. His big blue eyes looked up at Ashton’s hazel ones who were looking at the boobs, which were hanging beneath him. 

His tongue was still lazily moving around Ashton’s dick, he wanted this to last as long as possible. He also was a bit nervous for what was about to come but he didn’t want to think about that.

Ashton was starting to make more noises, and Luke concentrated on what he been doing again. He took as much of his boyfriend in as possible, gagging slightly around it. He couldn’t take as much as he used to anymore, and that kinda sucked – no pun intended.

Once Ashton’s moans became louder, Luke knew he was getting closer, so he sucked a little harder, hollowing his cheeks just right. He kept bobbing his head and flicking his wrist the way Ashton liked it, and soon enough the older boy was shooting his load down Luke’s throat, the boy swallowing it all. The blonde pulled off with a pop and crawled over, flopping down on top of Ashton’s chest, his breasts uncomfortable between them, at least for him. The eldest looked down and they kissed once again, the kiss slow and passionate; it was like their first time all over again.

Luke knew when Ashton’s large hands wrapped around him, he was about to be flipped over, but he let it happen. Ashton was now lying on top of him, his weight making it a bit harder to breath, but it was comfortable, it felt good to have the boy so close to him. The drummer’s mouth moved from Luke’s lips to his jaw, his neck, right beneath his ear, his collarbone, making his way down. He paused at Luke’s breasts, as if he had forgotten what he was planning to do, but it felt good so Luke didn’t dare complain.

Ashton really took his time, both of Luke’s nipples getting more attention than he needed them to, so he started moving his hips against the older boy’s leg, hoping he’d get the hint.

“What is it?” Ashton smirked, his mouth still on his boob, teeth grazing over his sensitive skin.

“Touch me.” Was all he said, his high whine sounding more desperate than he had intended.

“Bit eager are we?” Ashton said, placing his mouth on Luke’s boob once again, but this time he continued his journey. He left marks all over the boy’s flat stomach until he reached the lace knickers. His finger moved over the damp fabric.

“Shit, you’re so wet Luke.” He whispered in excitement.

He gently pulled the lingerie down, loving the curve of Luke’s pale bum beneath the blue, kissing him there because he simply had to.

Once it was completely off and carelessly threw to the ground, Ashton spread Luke’s legs, sitting between them, looking uncertain for just a second.

“I’ve never had a girl.” He told Luke.

“Yeah, well, I’ve never been a girl, so stop worrying and do something.” Luke told him, happy that Ashton actually did as he was told. His hand reached out, his thumb carefully moving over the boy’s clit, the blonde reacting immediately by taking in a deep breath.

“Do that again.” He commanded.

“Yes sir.” Ashton giggled, his thumb moving over the same spot with more pressure this time. Luke jerked his hip up a bit, it was like he wanted to pull away from the touch because of how sensitive the spot was, yet he needed more of it. Ashton was watching him with lust filled eyes, loving how the boy responded to such a simple movement. He removed his thumb from his boyfriend’s clit, letting his pointer finger discover the boy a bit further.

“So wet.” Ashton muttered again, his finger now against Luke’s entrance but not pushing in just yet. He shifted a bit on the bed until he was lying down, his face close to Luke’s cunt.

Luke sucked in his bottom lip nervously and waited for his lover to move. He could feel Ashton’s hot breath on him, and the boy’s long fingers tracing a pattern in the skin just above his vulva, distracting him a bit. He placed soft kisses on Luke’s thighs, moving up and eventually slowly running his tongue over his womanhood. He did that a few times to see Luke’s reaction, he really didn’t know how sensitive all the parts were down there.

Luke’s breathing was heavy but there were no moans escaping his lips just yet, so the drummer moved his tongue to the boy’s clit, starting to lick it slowly, speeding up as Luke started making appreciative noises. He alternated between the slow licks and he sucked the clit between his lips whenever the fast movements were too much for Luke.

His finger was on his entrance a bit, circling around it, as if he was waiting for a sign.

“Ash.” Luke breathed out.

“Yeah?”

“Push your finger in please.”

“Sure baby.”

Ashton’s tongue went back to what it had been doing and his finger slowly started pushing in. Luke moved his hips, meeting Ashton’s finger halfway. It hurt a bit, but he had expected that, and it wasn’t as bad as the first time he ever had a finger up his ass.

Luke reckoned Ashton was the best boyfriend ever; his finger was moving slowly in and out of him, feeling around a bit, trying out different angels as he did. He was watching Luke with careful eyes, wanting to make him feel as good as possible.

The youngest was looking down at him, licking his lips at his gorgeous boyfriend, smiling at him when he winked.

The older boy sped up his pace and leaned down to lick over Luke’s clit again, the boy beneath him quickly turning into a whimpering mess. His chest was rising and falling from breathing so hard and one of his hands was holding onto Ashton’s curls.

Ashton’s free hand travelled up Luke’s body, resting on top of his breast and playing with the nipple.

Soon enough, Luke’s whole body started to tremble and he was holding his breath between moans. Ashton’s finger had found his G-spot and was now constantly brushing against it; Luke was seeing stars.

The older boy moved the hand that was on Luke’s chest to his hips, pinning him down for he was moving too much to keep up the pace he had going.

Luke’s moans grew louder and wet noises came from Ashton’s finger. He was still licking at the younger boy’s clit, even though he was squirming beneath him.

“’m close.”

It was a weird experience, though everything felt different, the feeling in his abdomen, telling him he was about to come, was the same.

He automatically held in his breath as he came, weird noises coming out of his mouth and he would’ve been embarrassed if he hadn’t been too occupied with his orgasm.

While he was panting, he watched Ashton pulling out his finger and bringing it to his lips, licking at it for a bit, tasting female Luke for the first time. The drummer brought it to Luke’s mouth as well, who was too curious to decline; it was different, not better or worse than male cum. Ashton seemed to like it though, sucking his finger into his mouth, cleaning it completely. But then again, he also loved sperm, so this wasn’t a surprise.

“That was amazing.” Luke told Ashton once he had his breathing under control. The eldest crawled over and plopped down next to the tired teen, kissing his cheek.

“I quite enjoyed this too.”

Luke rolled on his side, and Ashton automatically took him in his arms, bringing him as close as possible, their legs intertwined beneath the blankets.

They were silent for a while, the blonde listening to Ashton’s breathing while he was slowly drifting to sleep.

“Luke?”

“Hmm?”

“Would you still love me if I’d ever turn into a girl?”

Luke opened his eyes, looking into Ashton’s and kissing his lips softly.

“Off course I would.”

“But you are gay.” Ashton pointed out.

“So? You’re still the same person aren’t you? You just look different. I don’t fall for girls but that doesn’t mean I am not able to love them.”

“Okay.” Ashton said, but he didn’t look too convinced.

“Ashton, even if you’d turn into a talking cow, I’d still love you with all my heart. Because I love the person you are on the inside. Trust me on this, please. I will stay with you and I will love you no matter what happens.”

The oldest giggled, and Luke still wasn’t used to that sound after three years, it still made him feel butterflies in his gut. He kissed the boy once more, before turning around to sleep.

“I really hope I don’t turn into a talk cow though” was the last thing Ashton muttered before they both fell asleep.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr...
> 
> Abbypd.tumblr.com
> 
> xx abby
> 
> Edit: I'm working on a part two right now, oops.


End file.
